Hey forget something
by CelTakerCena
Summary: A kiss on a cheek always makes the day...but the days go on...and it's not the same (Optimus and Bumblebee) A little Optimus X Arcee (a Father son story)


**A kiss on a cheek always makes the day...but the days go on...and it's not the same**

 **A little Optimus X Arcee**

* * *

 **Optimus Prime P.O.V**

I went up behind Arcee and held her close. She yelps as I scared her; but I just kissed her.

"Oh Morning Prime…" she said

"Morning…my love" I said

I turned her around and kept on kissing her. She moans and smiles as I kissed her neck. I lifted her up and she groans.

"Dad…?" I gasped

I placed Arcee down and we both looked away blushing.

"Morning…son" I said

Bee walked up and raised his hands. I lifted him up and he smiles.

"What were you doing to my mom?" he asked

"I…was…umm…showing her love" I said "With a little kiss"

"Well…"

"Bee…time for breakfast…you have to go to school" said Arcee. Bee didn't ask anything so I sighed in relief.

We sat on the table and ate our pancakes. My phone rings and I picked it up.

"Hello"

" **We need you here now…something went wrong"**

"Okay…see you there"

Since I'm a Prime; I have to lead and show everyone else. Bee finished his pancakes and Arcee stood up to clean our plates.

I grabbed her wrist and kissed her. She smiles and went to clean up. Bee got his stuff ready; and he went to change.

"Let's go Bee…" I yelled "It's time…"

We made it to the school and we stood in front of the building.

"Have fun…" I said

Bee nodded and went running but I stopped him.

"Whoa…you forgot something" I said

Bee smiled; hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you dad…" said Bee

I watched him go and I went to work.

* * *

"Come on…Dad…Let's go" said Bee as he got his uniform ready. "I have a game...I can't be late"

I got my paper works and set them aside. "Alright…Bee…I'm going"

We walked to the gym. His game is away so I can't go and see him. He is now in eighth grade.

Bee was about to play his basketball game. I dropped him off at the Junior High gym where the bus is waiting.

"Good luck…at your game" I said

"Thanks…" Bee left off running.

"Hey…forgot something…" I said

Bee looks down; like his was embarrassed. His friends were waiting for him.

"Um…Bee…" I said

Bee runs to me; hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Go have fun" I smiled as he loaded the bus and I left off.

"Man…you still kiss your dad…" a friend said

"Well…yes…what's wrong with that?" asked Bee

"Oh nothing…" they all laughed. "Little boy"

Bee sighs and looks down with sadness. "At least my dad is a Prime"

Bee got home and looked sad.

"What…happen?" I asked

Arcee looks at him with worry. "Bee…you okay?"

"I'm fine…just got hurt…on my leg" said Bee "I'm going to bed"

* * *

It was his first day of High School. I stood next by him; he is all grown up now. Bee went walking to the building.

"Bee…forgot something" I said with a smile

"No…Dad…not here" he said

"But…" I said "How about a little on"

"No…I'm a big kid now…" he said

His friends stood next to him and smiled.

"You're not going to kiss your daddy…little boy" one of them said

"No…" said Bee "He was just leaving…."

I stared in shock.

"Um…yes…" I said hurting now "Stay out of trouble"

"Sure thing Prime…" said one of them

Bee glared at me; telling me to go. I nodded and walked off slowly. Well he is growing up…I know one day he will stop being a kid.

I was at work; trying to get my mind off it. He looked embarrassed; like he didn't want me there. Well that's just High School.

"Everything okay…" Arcee asked

"Yes…" I said

Arcee sighed and kissed me.

* * *

Bee and his friends were training. I happen to watch them as they tried passing the test. Bullets were being shot at.

"Tell Sideswipe to watch his back" I said to one of the officers. "Bee…you are slowly down…"

"Jazz…don't jump as high…you may need to duck them"

The officers wrote notes as I watch them.

"Bee…you are slowing down…keep up the speed" I said worried

Sideswipe hasn't look back.

"Sideswipe…look out" I yelled as a log hits him. "Stop the training…"

The officers turn off the simulation. I walked towards the stage.

"You guys…need to pay more attention…everything can get you by surprise"

"Bee…stay back…the rest you may go" I said "What happen Bee…you were slowly down…"

"I'm sorry…I was just nervous" said Bee

"Well…it needs to go away…you could have been hit"

"Sorry…dad…it won't happen again" Bee said walking off.

"Bee…" I froze but I had to ask "Did you forget something…?"

He had never kissed me on the cheek for a long time.

"No…sorry dad…those days are over" he said as he left.

I looked down with sadness.

"Good work though" Bee was gone before he heard me.

* * *

I was struck on my back and I fell down hurting. Something went wrong at the training station and it starts shooting.

I yelped in pain.

"Optimus…" yelled Arcee as he knelt next to me. "You okay?"

"I'm…fine…" I said "I can't move"

"Hey…Bee…" said Sideswipe

"What now?" asked Bee

"Your dad is hurt…he got shot"

"Oh god…no" yelled Bee as he ran to the room. "Dad…"

Bee ran to me. The medics were coming in closer.

"Dad…oh gosh…are you okay?" asked Bee

"I'm fine…" I groaned in pain

"Oh Dad…"

I was loaded up and driven away. Bee sighs and kept on pacing.

"He'll be fine…" said Arcee

"I…Hope so"

Bee and Arcee went to the house and Bee stopped as he sees a picture. He was a little boy and he kissed Optimus on the cheek. Bee cried out.

* * *

I was lying on the hospital bed and Arcee along with Bee came in.

"How are you feeling…?" asked Arcee

"Better…" I said "Just in pain…"

"Glad you're okay dad…" said Bee

"I'm fine…" I said

"Well I got to go back to training…" said Bee

"Have fun kid…" I said "And be careful"

He left running out. I then see him walking back in.

"What's wrong…?" I asked

"I forgot something…" Bee walked in and kissed my cheek. I stared with awe; my eyes wide and I smiled wide. "Love you dad…"

* * *

It was beginning of training. Bee and his friends were waiting for me to give the command.

"You guys…will go in and try to retrieve that weapon…" I said "The first to get it...wins"

They all nodded and I smirked.

"Good luck…" I said

Bee and his friends went to the training area. Bee came back and hugged me tight. He then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Dude…you kissed your dad…" said Sideswipe

"That's too weird" said Jazz

"No It's not…" I said "I love my dad…"

They just shrugged and they went on to training.

* * *

 **Just a short story**

 **Optimus and Bee**


End file.
